


Crimson Day

by LabRatsWhore, Musical_Poptart



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, I should probably rewrite this, I would rewrite this if I had a cowriter, Pregnancy Aftermath, Running Away, Teen Pregnancy, assumed death, shit bre writes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Poptart/pseuds/Musical_Poptart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inevitable happens. Adam, Bree, and Chase are missing, Danny might be dead, Leo, Donald and Breana are stuck in an elevator, and Douglas took over Davenport Industries. Survival is the only things that's important now, along with keeping the family together and keeping everyone safe, especially since there are triplets to take care of as well, Breana's kids. Who is their father? And why is it so dangerous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing else to say right now except that this is rated T/PG-13 as that is my standard rating, expect for if I write something R/M rated. It's also rated T for safety (Breastfeeding, though I don't believe that should raise the rating), and for possible future things. So, Read on!

Davenport instinctively grabbed Breana as the blast hit, pulling her and the babies into the elevator with him and Leo. "Are you ok?" He asked, hugging her tightly. Breana nodded. "I think we're ok." She gently cradled her babies (triplets) Willow, Zander and Dana to her chest. Leo sighed. Breana frowned. "Danny." She whispered, starting to cry. Donald frowned as well, hugging his youngest and actual daughter extra tightly.

Breana felt an ache in her chest.  _'Danny's my twin brother, so why did he have to die? I have to stay strong, for them.'_  She sighed, leaning her head against Donald's shoulder. Willow, Zander and Dana started to squirm and Breana knew they were getting hungry. So she gently handed Willow to Donald, having fed her first last time. Breana unbuttoned her shirt, letting Zander and Dana feed off her milk. She hummed and sang to them, actually trying to calm herself down. Once Zander and Dana were done, Breana gently handed Zander and Dana to Donald, taking Willow from him and begging to feed her.

Leo kept looking away. Breana was the same age as him and practically his sister for crying out loud. Willow, Zander and Dana were practically his nieces and nephew, taking into account the mess with Donald, his mom, Tasha, and Danny and Breana's mom, Amy.

Breana blinked for a moment and suddenly she was back in Douglas' lab. **_She felt the cool, damp air of the shoddy basement on her skin through her mission suit, sending a chill down her spine. Her stomach was still small though it was getting bigger. Her babies' father didn't even know. Even though Adam, Chase and Danny told her to stay behind in their own lab with Leo, she snuck in behind Danny anyways._**

**_Even though the babies were making her sicker because of her super senses, she needed to fight for her dad. Danny vowed to protect her and the babies, even if that would be the last thing he would do. She wasn't very active in the fight, not wanting to put the babies in Danger. She just watched helplessly._ **

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the start of the fic. You'll be very surprised later on, but my lips are sealed. Don't forget to read and review, and have a good day.
> 
> Xoxo, Breana.


End file.
